officialsuperbubbyfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4.13 (Bubby: Reboot)
Episode 4.12 is the 13th and final episode of the fourth season of Bubby: Reboot, and the 52nd episode overall. Plot 21 July 2045 CE: The release of the Inferno Phoenix creates several problems; firstly, an evil, gigantic, fiery demon exists, and secondly, the sun has now vanished, which puts the three combined dimensions in danger of slowly freezing to death in evitable darkness. Kraaneia and Jove block any magical exits to other dimensions, preventing any gods from rescuing the population from the apocalypse. The Inferno Phoenix, slow, first flies to the Inferno Castle, and destroys it. With its extremely long tail, the barriers protecting Libertas are shattered, allowing the possessed citizens to enter the town. Bubby, JJ, Olive, Natasha, Smokey, the Elemental Team, Olive’s children, Bess, Obee, Danny, Kvinne, and Kate all combine forces to protect themselves, the town, and Bubby’s old friends. During this battle, Olive reunites with Martha, who redeems by revealing that she loves her. Chance reconciles with her mother, as she is joining the other heroes in defeating the Inferno Phoenix. At the end of the reconciliation, Kate pricks Chance with a supernatural needle owned by Smokey; this allows Kate to sacrifice herself, which will subsequently create a protective forcefield around Liberta; her dying wish is for Chance to redeem herself. The Inferno Phoenix cannot break the barrier, and goes to destroy the next part of the combined dimension. Doccy, Clyde, Joey, Lafonda, and Chance reunite to stop it. Liam briefly joins the group due to his water powers; he distinguishes the Inferno Phoenix, however the heroes cannot think of a way to kill it in time and it regenerates into two separate beings. Clyde suddenly gets an idea; combine the Water Dimension with theirs and drown the monster. The heroes rush into the ruins of the castle, however encounter Kraaneia and Jove. Jove begins to strangle Doccy, however Chance uses her magic to stop him; Doccy and Chance can now use their combined magic to revert their father to a mortal. Kraaneia is enraged, but Doccy has the power to attack him too. They engage in a duel, while Chance gets the Omniverse Project device and opens a portal in the sky to the Water Dimension. Doccy flies himself and Kraaneia towards the Inferno Phoenixes, and lures them through to the Water Dimension, drowning the three fiery demons. The monster initially starts multiplying, but the ocean water gets into their bodies and kills them. Kraaneia, however, survives and follows Doccy back to the combined dimensions. Doccy unintentionally transforms the demon into a planet; another cataclysmic event occurs, breaking the barriers and allowing access into the dimension again. Doccy and the planet Kraaneia vanish, however. Doccy immediately awakens in the middle of space following the cataclysmic explosion. He is sucked into the Milky Way Galaxy and enters the empty Multiverse 1 Solar System. Doccy suddenly spots transparent, hologram-like versions of Mick and Lenny; they are watching the creation of Multiverse 1. Doccy observes all of the planets as they form in fast motion. The final planet created is Venus; Kraaneia himself is the planet Venus. Doccy realises that the Multiverse 1 Solar System is also the Solar System from each dimension; this is confirmed when the Earth before Doccy is secretly a gateway to all dimensions, a fact only he, Mick, and Lenny know of and can use. Doccy is then sucked into the Earth gateway at full speed, spotting the Inferno Dimension as it is mysteriously taken out of the gateway and shrivels out of existence. Doccy falls unconscious. Doccy awakens on a field in the Land of Hope, reverted back to normal and seperate from the other dimensions. His friends and family locate him and reveal that the gods fixed all the damage; however the citizens are fated to die without a Sun in the Inferno Dimension. Doccy realises that the gods banished it from existence before his very own eyes. Doccy stands and looks at the beautiful dimension. 31 December 2045 CE: Some time later, Bubby and Doccy approach Clyde and JJ in Libertas. Unfortunately they announce that they will be going back to the Reboot Animal Dimension to fix any damage there and probably end up ‘retiring’. Lex, Milly, Lucy, Cora, and Saffron will be joining them. Clyde and JJ watch as all those from their childhood depart, and must face the fact that they are growing up and have to move on from the past. Characters Main * Bubby Kristy * Doccy Zeus * Clyde Zeus * JJ Zeus * Joey Hepta * Lafonda Eppah Supporting * Olivia Hepta * Chance Summer * Natasha Ashem * Smokey Alfie * Kraaneia Recurring * Bess Tom * Obee Genghis * Danny Green * Kvinne av Vannet * Kate Summer * Martha Rose Trivia * This episode is the series finale. * Although not stated, it has been confirmed that Doccy’s witness of the Solar System’s birth was actually the birth of a new timeline that creates the Animal Dimension, as Mick and Lenny did not create Multiverse 1. This indicates that there have been many timelines before. Gallery BR413InfernoCastle.jpeg Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 4) episodes